


Sesamstraße

by Abitscrewy



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Drabble, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitscrewy/pseuds/Abitscrewy
Summary: Kurt totally learns different languages by watching tv shows, especially kids shows. Especially Sesame Street.





	Sesamstraße

Kurt sits close to the screen, perched on his feet with big eyes and a big grin. This is his first time in a motel, and he’s excited to try out TV. Sesame street is on, and he’s enjoying every minute of it.

Pointing to the screen as the Martians are on, looking at Margali with that excited twinkle in his eyes.

“Look! Look mom! He’s like me! We’re both blue! People like him, don’t they?”  
She nods.  
“Well.. If people can like him even though he’s blue, then people will like me too! Right?”

“Yes.. Of course they will,” she smiles and holds him close as he speaks along with the program. She hadn’t the heart to tell him the truth.

He suddenly gasps and he jumps from her arms onto the motel bed. She’s surprised but not alarmed, just watching her spry child in wonder. Where does he get all that energy, and how much would it cost her to borrow some?

“Can I be on the screen??” He ponders, as if asking permission.

“Well.. I don’t know. There would be auditions, people to talk to, paperwork…”

Kurt groans and leans his head back, holding onto the edge of the bed still.  
“Well.. I auditioned for the trapeze didn’t I? And they like me! The circus likes me right?”

“Of course they do, Kurt,” She laughs.

“Well then… I want to be on the screen! With the martians!” he points at them, still grinning eagerly at his ideas. Margali moves to sit next to him on the bed and wraps her arms around him. He giggles and keeps echoing words from the Martians. “Book book book,”

“I’m sure you will be on that screen.. You just try your best, continue being you. Everyone will love you. I’m sure of it, Kurt.” One day.. They’ll love him.

* * *

So many years pass, seeming as fast as the ticking of a clock. Things change, Kurt learns the harsh truths of his life. For one, it seems only celebrities can end up on TV. For two, people aren’t so keen on trusting him once they realize he isn’t wearing a costume.

He and his friends - his family - go through so much. Endure so much pain and sorrow. Yet he strives to help them smile. To remember why they do this, even if sometimes he forgets why as well. They are always there to remind him like he does for them.

* * *

Kurt sat on his bed, clicking through youtube videos throughout the restless night. Another nocturnal-leaning night it would seem, and he doesn’t question it. There’s plenty to do. He finds himself revisiting things he never thought he would. Technology has come a long way.  
He finds the Martians again, and soon enough is just as giddy as when he was a child.

Then it occurs to him. People know him now. He’s an X-Man. X-Men are celebrities, right? He looks up how to contact the people of Sesame street and immediately sends an e-mail. He’s so excited he almost forgets to sign his name. He has a nice chat with a lady about auditions or interviews or something of the like. 

Before he knows it.. Here he is.

Standing with the Martians, saying lines off a script it only took him a few days to memorize. He helps them with their book, talking about his tail and his body.

“Not, human?” Says the blue Martian.  
“Book. Book book book book,” Says the red Martian.  
They flip through the pages for a moment before looking up at Kurt.  
“Mutant?”

“Mutant!~” Kurt nods in affirmation.

* * *

He does several skits with them. Talking about languages, countries, art, and even the circus! He does an interview as well, and talks about why he came to be on the show.

“Well.. Only few friends may know this… But once, believe it or not, my English was worse than it already is!”

“I think you speak fabulous English,” The interviewer smiles.

“Ah, thank you.. But I still get certain words wrong. For the life of me I can never remember difference between homophone und megaphone. Kansas and.. Ark-en-saws? English has to be the hardest language I have learned. But my first steps into the language were through Sesame Street, and I cannot thank them enough for casting some ray of light onto what otherwise would have been a pitch-dark childhood.”

* * *

Margali watched the interview, and she smiled.

She was right.  
   They love him.


End file.
